Conventionally, an image processing device that performs High Dynamic Range (HDR) composition is known (see Patent Literature 1). This device enlarges an apparent dynamic range of a video signal by merging a plurality of images generated sequentially under different exposure conditions. As a result, “whiteout” or “blackout” (a portion with an excessively high or low luminance level) that is created under a backlit situation is resolved. In addition, the device performs HDR composition after respectively transforming coordinates of a plurality of images in correspondence with imaging misalignments over time of the plurality of images caused by camera shake. Specifically, HDR composition is performed based on motion information of an image using a common area portion of two images. As a result, a misalignment (screen blur) of a screen (imaging device) with respect to a subject is resolved.
On the other hand, when a subject itself is moving, the problem of the so-called a subject blur that an object is divided into a plurality of parts on a composite image may occur. For this reason, a device that changes the output time of a readout signal or controls the number of exposure times, an exposure period, or a signal readout speed of an imaging device is known (see Patent Literature 2 and 3).